leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Spot
|Rock}} A lush, oasis-like Poké Spot where wild Pokémon appear. |Oasis}} A dark and damp Poké Spot where wild Pokémon appear. |Cave}} |type=land |location_name=Poké Spot |japanese_name=ポケスポット |translated_name=Poké Spot |location=Eastern Orre' |Rock}}' Middle of Orre' |Oasis}}' Northern Orre' |Cave}}' |region=Orre |generation= |map=Poké Spot Monitor.png |mapsize=300px }} Poké Spots (Japanese: ポケスポット Poké Spot) are locations in Orre where can be d and caught in . Since the majority of Orre is a wasteland, it does not have the abundance of wild Pokémon found in other regions and thus Poké Spots are rare, with only three known to exist. The three Poké Spots are called the Rock Poké Spot, the Oasis Poké Spot, and the Cave Poké Spot. The Pokémon found at the three spots loosely correspond to the terrain of the spot. Wild Pokémon are only lured into the open at a Poké Spot if are left there. Up to ten Poké Snacks can be left at any one spot, and they will slowly be eaten away if a wild Pokémon arrives. During this period, Michael will be notified of activity at the Poké Spot by his P★DA. If he arrives before all the Poké Snacks are eaten, he can battle the wild Pokémon. There is a 10% chance that, in lieu of a wild Pokémon, the owned by the Herb Shop owner from Gateon Port will arrive at a Poké Spot and start to eat the Poké Snacks. Instead of battling the Munchlax, its will arrive as well, giving Michael 10 Poké Snacks to compensate any the Munchlax may have eaten, along with a random herbal medicine as a token of apology. The runaway also has a 30% chance to appear at a Poké Spot after having been scared off the S.S. Libra by Michael's P★DA ringtone. The Bonsly can be returned to its Trainer using the same tactics attempted aboard the S.S. Libra: by approaching it slowly. Once Bonsly is returned, it will no longer appear at any of the Poké Spots. Items ×10}} }} }} eats the 's bait|XD=yes|display= ×10}} List of Poké Spots Rock Poké Spot Found in the eastern portion of Orre, close to the Outskirt Stand, this Poké Spot is a small desert clearing surrounded by canyon cliffs. When Michael is not battling here this Poké Spot is bordered on the left by a cliff that overhangs part of the Poké Spot and to the right by several large rocks. From the entrance to the center is a brick sidewalk. In the center is the platform for the placement of Poké Snacks. Three Pokémon can be found here: Oasis Poké Spot Found in the western portion of Orre, close to Pyrite Town, this Poké Spot is a small peninsula with rich flora that is an oasis in the middle of the desert. When Michael is not battling here, this Poké Spot is circular and almost entirely surrounded by water. Bordering the edge of the Oasis Poké Spot is a circle of grass dotted with several rocks and five palm trees. Inside the circle of grass are smaller concentric circles of sand and grass in a pattern similar to a Poké Ball with a stone platform at the center for the placement of Poké Snacks. Three Pokémon can be found here: Cave Poké Spot Found in the northern portion of Orre, on the side of Mt. Battle, this Poké Spot is a small area in a cavern full of stalagmites and stalactites. Similar to the other two Poké Spots, there is a platform in the center for the placement of Poké Snacks. Also, Michael's first encounter with Miror B. is here. Three Pokémon can be found here: Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Miror B XD Headshot.png 75px |prize= 440 |class=Wanderer |classlink=Miror B. |name= |game=XD |location=Poké Spot |locationname=Cave Poké Spot |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | If the goes off, Miror B. may appear at a random Poké Spot, carrying a team including one or two Shadow Pokémon the player previously failed to snag. Gallery Orre Rock Poké Spot Map.png|Location of the Rock Poké Spot in Orre Orre Oasis Poké Spot Map.png|Location of the Oasis Poké Spot in Orre Orre Cave Poké Spot Map.png|Location of the Cave Poké Spot in Orre Trivia *Due to games set in Orre replacing the "Run" option in battle with "Call", it is impossible to run away from wild Pokémon except by using , or by forcing the wild Pokémon out of the battle via or . **This is also the only circumstance in which Teleport can be successfully used in the Orre region. **If a Fluffy Tail is traded into the game, attempting to use it at any time, even in battle against a wild Pokémon, will prompt a message saying that the item's use is forbidden in the Orre region. *Shiny Pokémon that appear at Poké Spots will appear as Shiny in the overworld prior to the battle beginning. However, they will not sparkle at the beginning of the encounter like wild Shiny Pokémon do in other games. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Poké Place |de=PokéPlatz |it=Riserva Pokémon |es=Poké Espacio}} Category:Pokémon XD Category:Orre locations Category:XD locations Category:Caves de:Poképlatz es:Poké espacio fr:Poké Place ja:ポケスポット